


Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》04

by praymoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 闇影獵人
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M, Magnus - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Summary: ＊Alec嚴重不足
Relationships: Malec - Relationship, Malec中文 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》04

8.

「昨晚真夠嗆，對吧？」

Magnus被一道熟悉的嗓音給喚醒。

他先是注意到西斜而橙黃的光源自窗外灑落，接著才看到沙發上坐著他那早已不再顯現出一對標誌犄角的老友。

「Ragnor，你怎麼來了？」他揉了揉臉，語音微啞，「幾點了？」

「你只要知道太陽快下山就好了，我的老朋友。」Ragnor坐在那裏似笑非笑，他的風格一如既往的守舊，打著領巾，穿得像中世紀的上流人士。

「誰來解釋一下什麼情況？Chairman Meow？」Magnus沒好氣地瞪他，吃力地從床上起身。

Chairman Meow在門外喵了一聲。

「放輕鬆，Catarina說你還不能亂跑。」Ragnor趕緊把他推回床上，「昨晚，你的魔法不尋常到連Catarina都有所感應，她因為擔心你的狀況，特地過來找你，才發現你昏死在自己的床上。」

Magnus也許料到自己肯定會昏死過去，但他沒有料到竟會如此難受，全身上下沒有一處不疼，腦袋沉重如鉛，稍有動作，就能痛得齜牙裂嘴，這比起宿醉更難過好幾倍。

姿勢怎麼調整都還是痛，Magnus索性放棄，整個人癱在床上，痛苦的呻吟了一會，忽然，他像想起什麼似的倒抽一口氣。

「Alexander！」他猛一起身，但很快又因劇烈的頭痛摔回床上，「是他，不是他是誰？」

「我怎麼回事？」Magnus抱著頭，忍不住在床上打滾，「我竟然真的讓他把我給弄回來了？」

他想起的還是某個頗為驚天動地的片段──

Alec的聲音模模糊糊地響起。

『Magnus，你生了什麼病嗎？』

他可以感覺到夜風輕柔地拍在臉上，一如Alec異常溫柔的聲音，敲擊著他的心。

──沒事的，你不用擔心，這只是個小意外。他很想這麼說。

可貓眼已經現形，失控的魔力亦在他體內不住躁動，他只能用盡所有的心神將其穩住，沒辦法回應Alec的擔憂。

『你有什麼事情瞞著我嗎？』

Alec溫暖的嗓音自上方傳來，他才意識到自己原來是被抱在懷裡，身下微微顛簸的感覺竟是因為Alec正在向前走──一個身長一米八的大男人被打橫抱著走在紐約街頭，鐵定會引來不少目光，但Alec似乎不很在乎。

『你不會是戲劇性地得了什麼絕症才不接受我吧？』Alec彷彿自嘲地笑了一下。『Magnus……』

那聲呼喚是多麼的柔軟小心，好像他是個一碰就碎的瓷娃娃。

他想開口告訴他，說一切真的沒事，卻怎麼也喊不出來，意識又逐漸遠去。

「在你陷入自己的情感糾結中之前，我們不是應該關心一下你的魔法？Catarina都跟我說了。」Ragnor拍拍他的肩膀，讓他回神。「昨晚的情形最好不要再發生了。你到底是發生什麼事了？」

「我沒有料到我的心性可以這麼失控，平時都還算穩定……」他看著自己的雙手，「我太自信了，我以為一切都很好，甚至沒想過保險起見帶著碎片或是魔藥出門……」

「不是魔法太強，是你太軟弱。」Ragnor坐回沙發，一副打算促膝長談的架勢，「你知道術士的內心要受到多大的衝擊才足以影響魔法運作嗎？」

「Ragnor，少來了，你根本不知道我這次復甦的魔法有多強……」

「你要是沒辦法駕馭它，那就不要了。」Ragnor打斷他，「但你如果還要它，就要克服它。」

「沒那麼簡單，好嗎？」這道理Magnus當然懂，「也許這魔法其來有自，但我還不知道原因，只要找到原因，我才能控制自如。」

「各界地獄封閉，連帶地脈也失去力量沉睡了，你若還可以使用魔法，答案只有一個──那就是現今所有還清醒的地脈都只影響你一人的魔力，這就是為什麼你的魔法異常強大。」Ragnor闔上手中的書，將之扔到床上。「何況，這世界上沒有多少術士還擁有魔法。」

Magnus撿起他扔下的那本書，上面寫著《地脈之書》。

「所以我只要讓其他術士也喚醒魔法就可以了？分散風險？而且，所有的術士都戒除魔法了，為什麼只有我可以？」

「你有沒有想過，也許你那通道的碎片正是地脈的碎片，正因為你與地脈產生連結，你才能使用魔法，而碎片又是力量的鍥子，才能幫助你鞏固魔法。」

「當然沒有，我光是應付失控的魔法就夠忙的了。」

「還有你的感情問題。」

Magnus一愣，抓了抓耳朵。「……又是Catarina跟你說的？」

「不是，是那年輕人在我們來之前一直在這裡苦等你醒來。我覺得他完全被你嚇壞了。」

「……」

Magnus沉默地爬下了床，有些略顯艱難地在房間裡來回緩慢踱步，Ragnor也沒有再阻止他，只是皺著眉跟著起身，似乎準備好隨時都能接住虛弱的老友。

「Catarina說你很糾結，才讓我留下來勸你……」

啪地一聲，現役術士二話不說打了個清脆的響指，瞬間他與Rangor的手上都出現了一支半滿的高腳紅酒杯。

他靜靜喝了口酒，緩緩吐出一口氣，似乎強自鎮定地笑道：「我有哪次聽你的勸？但我仍然可以聽。」

Ragnor搖頭，一副頗受不了的模樣，他放下酒杯，語重心長道：「我知道你不會相信我，但我肯定總有一天會出現這麼一個人，他突破你的層層心防，讓你再度感覺到愛，而你必須盡其所能地去捍衛這份愛。」

Magnus愣了愣，隨即也搖頭，一副比他更受不了的樣子，「你這些話我都聽了幾百年了。」接著又抿了一口紅酒。

「我就知道。」Ragnor似乎不很意外，「難道Camille已經毀掉你的心，讓你連跳動都不敢了嗎？」

「她沒那麼簡單傷害到我……」Magnus走近窗戶，撥開了窗簾讓夕陽一覽無遺，「打從核心黨解散後，就沒有人制衡瘋狂的她，她讓闇影世界險些曝光在凡人世界，是我親自把她打入靈薄獄的，你忘了嗎？」

「我沒忘，我也仍記得吸血鬼在他們的頭領Raphael帶領下，一切都很和平，你什麼也不用操心。」Ragnor重新舉起酒杯啜了一口，「但這些都不是重點，重點在於你為何不敢面對自己的心？」

是啊，究竟為什麼呢？

Ragnor的話在空氣中迴盪不絕。

9.

催命似的門鈴聲幾乎要掀破屋頂，Magnus猛地如詐屍般的驚醒，被門鈴聲追趕著跳下床去穿好衣服，全然沒有意識到他這幾天根本沒有客戶預約。

打開門，一張明豔的臉就映入眼簾，即使戴著大大的眼鏡，也不減她的魅力，「嗨！你就是Magnus？你真可愛！」

Magnus被她的熱情擁抱撲了個踉蹌，他禮貌地將她推開，「女孩，謝謝妳的讚美，不過……別說我可愛。」

「你今天沒預約，對吧？對吧？」女子甩甩綁著馬尾的黑髮，似乎不打算放過Magnus地拉起他的手，「我需要你幫我找一樣東西！」

「噢……女孩，我這裡不是失物招領中心。」

「可是你是魔法占卜師呀！」女子眨眨明亮的大眼睛，「我想知道你是不是跟我哥哥說得一樣厲害，你能不摸門把就打開門！」

「等等，什麼？」Magnus一驚，開始努力搜尋腦海裡的記憶，但他不記得有任何在凡人面前顯露魔法的記憶。

「我是Issy Lightwood，在獵影者學院擔任開發部門的部長！我知道你見過我哥哥了！」她禮貌地伸出手。

「Alec……嗎？」Magnus嘆了一口氣，他握住女孩纖細的手掌，那一晚的記憶赫然浮現。

他想起他是怎麼進到家裡的了。

那時Alec一路把他抱到家門前，不忍叫醒他，更不願放他在佈滿灰塵的地面上，只能呆立門前好半晌，大氣都不敢出，不知過了多久，待Magnus的狀況穩定下來後，他便把他喊醒，而他……

而他迷迷糊糊嘟囔了幾句便揮揮手把門給隔空打開了，罪魁禍首繼續昏死過去，留下Alec獨自風中凌亂。

「我都幹了什麼……」他把臉埋進了手掌中。

Issy笑得很燦爛，「我哥哥說你是個神奇的人，各種意義上。」

「所以妳才來找我幫忙？」

「是，也不是。我還有另一個目的，不過待會再說。」

Issy從懷裡拿出一張照片，是她和男友Simon的合照，兩個人都穿得很明亮清爽，似乎正是要往派對的途中，她小麥色的上胸裸露，可以清楚看到自頸項垂下的紅寶石項鍊。

「AMOR──Amor verus numquam moritur……真愛不朽。」Magnus喃喃唸出。

「天啊！你怎麼知道？我甚至都還沒秀出項鍊的背面！」Issy驚訝地摀住嘴，「你會通靈？」

關於這條項鍊，Magnus再清楚不過，沒有人比他更清楚，這是他永遠都不會忘懷的一條項鍊，曾經是送出去的禮物，最後因緣際會流傳到了Lightwood家。

「妳要找的就是這條項鍊？」

「對！你不是會用塔羅占卜嗎？你一定能追蹤到那條項鍊，我在派對裡把它弄丟了！」

Magnus有些無奈道：「我很想請妳去找警察，但這條項鍊事關重大，進來吧。」

他帶著她坐到自己的占卜桌前，不過桌上並沒有他那副長年使用的塔羅牌，而是擺了幾張Issy帶來的關於那條項鍊的照片。

「你不用塔羅牌嗎？」Issy排好照片坐下來的時候，顯得有些緊張，她沒想到自己會以這種方式去尋找那條項鍊。

「現在用不到那些笨東西。」Magnus睨了一眼擺在玻璃櫃裡的塔羅牌，接著就拿起一張最清楚的照片，閉上了眼睛。

「怎麼樣？你知道在哪嗎？」Issy緊張地盯著Magnus，後者定然不動，深深皺眉，她不敢再問，沉睡的天使血如今已演化成第六感，令她感覺到某種不尋常的氣氛。

片刻，Magnus睜開了眼眸，但眼神卻不知飄向何方，「是一棟房子，三層樓的白色別墅……外圍的庭園很大，有許多綠色盆栽……」

「什麼……」Issy有些不敢置信。

「庭園裡有狗舍，養了三條狗：兩隻狼犬……一隻哈士奇……」

隨著Magnus的描述愈來愈清晰，Issy也有了答案：「Andrea？！天哪，她偷了我的項鍊？」

「等等。」Magnus突然從椅子站起來，走到衣帽架取下一件外套穿上。「妳在這兒等我，我很快回來。」

看他這樣，Issy也著急起來，忙起身：「慢著，我也要去！」

「妳不能去。」Magnus及時擋在門口，不讓她衝出去，「聽我的話，待在這裡。」

「為什麼？」

Magnus淡淡地笑了一下，「妳不是覺得我是魔法師嗎？我只是去把妳的項鍊找回來，帶著妳我走不快的。」

「可是──你到底怎麼了？你看上去很不好。」Issy雖然不熟悉Magnus，但她能看得出他神色不對勁。

「聽話，好嗎？我馬上回來。」

他轉身走向大門的瞬間，大門便已如同自動門般敞開，Issy愣住了，她甚至沒想到要馬上追出去，等到她回過神，Magnus已經消失了。

Issy想去推門，卻發現原本能夠輕易打開的大門像塊巨石一樣紋風不動──她被關在了這棟屋子裡！


End file.
